Question: Rewrite ${((5^{-9})(8^{-8}))^{-12}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{-9})(8^{-8}))^{-12} = (5^{(-9)(-12)})(8^{(-8)(-12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-9})(8^{-8}))^{-12}} = 5^{108} \times 8^{96}} $